


[Podfic] A Knock Upon The Door

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's kinda funny like that ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Knock Upon The Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaMonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMonica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Knock Upon The Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374065) by [kateyes085](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?z5es1cmzgaba8z8)**  [23 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5k84sl3046za7gw/%5BSpartacus%5D_A_Knock_Upon_The_Door.m4b)** [12 MB]

_Length: 25:11_

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to kateyes085 for giving Transformative Work podficcing permission. I really enjoyed doing this one! It might be one of the best ones I've ever recorded. 
> 
> ~~<3 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
